xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
"Nooooooo ooooooone kills like Arthur, pays the bills like Arthur! In a dancing match, no one moonwalks like Arthur!" - common children's song is an ancient and powerful warrior who has transcended Quincy, and more importantly the philosophical concept of humanity itself, to become a Pseudoshinigami Hyperquincy, a.k.a. a being five times more capable at anything and everything than Batman and Reed Richards combined. Appearance Despite his age, Arthur looks like a young man resembling an aardvark for reasons unknown, with large ears on the top of his head, a relatively flat face, light brown skin, large eyes with small pupils and thin eyebrows, and thick glasses. His common attire consists of a yellow cardigan worn over a white polo shirt, blue jeans, and red-white sneakers. Personality Arthur is generally just about the nicest and most compassionate guy around to his fellow men and women, but he can and will fly into a homicidal and indiscriminate rage in a matter of seconds for reasons still being looked into by scientists and psychologists around the world. Over his long life, he has racked up an impressive bodycount of over one million victims, many of whom were only 16 (he claims they deserved it the most). Despite this, he managed to base and win a reelection campaign on having killed thousands of people in the preceding months, and he is revered around the world as a legendary hero. Plot Read the manga/watch the movies yourselves, you fucks. Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Super-Secret-Special-Ultra-Sexy-Awesome-Grandmaster: To attempt to describe Arthur's close-quarters combat prowess in layman or understandable terms would be a folly so great that Shakespeare could've written at least three different plays about it. Arthur does not punch, his enemies simply find themselves broken on his fists; he does not kick, for the world instead bends and warps itself to let his enemies discover that they have already been shattered physically and mentally by his feet. All of time and space bows to the whim of Arthur and his limbs; the theory that his continued existence is the only reason why others can even use their arms and legs for combat is a theory held as widely and firmly as that of gravity. If Jesus was the son of God, Arthur's limbs are the rest of Him. Master Swordsman: Though he usually does not bother using any sort of weapon, bladed or otherwise, because every part of his body is already registered as a lethal firearm in every country and three different dimensions, if he wishes to humor an enemy swordsman (or swordswoman, he doesn't discriminate), Arthur is a highly capable swordsman who can match just about anyone using any sword shorter than three feet in length. Alternative Intellectual: With over 1500 years of experience, Arthur is a master strategist and tactician, though he rarely bothers to put such traits to use because his very existence spells the doom of all those who oppose him, no matter how old, powerful or wise they may be. Activation : Should he truly wish to humiliate his folly-ridden opponent, Arthur can manually increase his strength, speed, and sensory capabilities through a highly scientific process known as Activation that is yet to be fully comprehended by modern scientists. While in this state, his eyes turn red for many deep and important reasons. Though he does not possess a Zanpakutō, this is essentially equivalent to the Shikai of one in both power and function. Bankai : Arthur does not have a Zanpakutō, but that does not stop him from possessing Bankai due to his sheer greatness. His Bankai gives him an entirely different outfit whose majesty can only be seen, not described. *''Bankai Special Ability'': Though Arthur has released his Bankai out of boredom on several occasions when fighting Elder Gods and celestial-level opponents, his fights have always ended attoseconds after doing so, leaving the exact power granted by his magnificent Bankai unknown. Trivia *Arthur shares a superficial quality or two with the fictional aardvark of the same name, though the author would like to remind you that there is no plagiarism here because of how much more BADASS and COOL this one is.